Spice
by Ren Estera
Summary: Life is filled with many varieties of spices of drastically different flavors: some good, some bad, some mild, some heavy...some just painful. LenXOC Rating might go up in the future.


**A new story which I will be working on (hopefully) in addition to my Prince of Tennis stories Fine Line and Love Story. It was inspired from Len's song Spice, and will be loosely (sort of) based off it. This is my first time writing a Vocaloid story, and one that is more adult, mature and dark in ...at least, I hope for it to be. Fine Line was the same, but for some reason, it went through drastic transformations as the story progressed and now it has become a love-comedy-drama... orz so hopefully this wont happen with Spice =D But I do have 7 Ace beta-reading this for me, so I trust her to keep my writing in check XD I hope you guys will enjoy this story and support me through it!**

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**~***Spice***~**_

_**Taste One: Playboy, Playgirl**_

_**~***~**_

_Riiiing_

_Riiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

A groan and sleepy shifting from the bulk of the blankets, one annoyed blue eye made itself known in the darkness of the room, glaring at the obnoxious light pulsing from the table.

A hand reached out and swiped the cell off the bedside table, and without even glancing at the caller ID, it was picked up.

Before anything could even be said, an angry, yet desperate voice came from the other side of the line.

"Len! Where were you last night?!"

Len slowly opened his closed eyes as the voice drifted into his sleepy ears, and a smirk slowly danced across his lips. Giving a quick glance to the sleeping figure beside him underneath the blanket, he quietly got up and made his way over to the balcony doors, sliding them open deftly and stepping out into the chilly morning air.

"Ahh~ Risa-chan, it's 4:00 am in the morning you know~" He drawled lazily into the mouth piece, that same smirk still dancing arrogantly on his pink lips.

Len suppressed a yawn as Risa kept chattering into the line incessantly- suspicion, doubt, fear and love lacing her terrified voice.

Why didn't he call last night like he promised, why didn't he visit yesterday, why he didn't pick up her calls previously…

"W-were you with someone else?" She asked with unveiled suspicion, her voice cracking.

Len's voice was sweet and alluring when he answered, blue eyes the image of heaven in all its bleakness.

"Of course not~"

And Risa believed him.

~******~

_Riiiing_

_Riiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

A hand shot out swiftly, picking up the cordless phone off its receiver, and a sweet voice rang out in the heavily decorated room. "Hello?"

"Kumiko?"

"Oh, Yuuta-kun~ how are you?" Ishimaru Kumiko asked with her voice that was heavily laced with glitter and charms. Clear honey brown eyes shone from underneath thick, dark lashes.

"I'm good. And you?"

"I'm doing great~" As she said this, a breathless sigh escaped her lips- going unheard by Yuuta on the other side of the line- as a rough and calloused hand crept up underneath her shirt and traced prints across her creamy skin.

"That's good to hear….but anyways, I just called cause….well, it's been sometime since we talked…you know…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"Oh Yuuta-kun, you're such a sweetheart! We just went out not long ago and you miss me already?" Kumiko giggled as a foreign mouth skidded across and up her neck, leaving a hot trail in its wake.

"Well, yea! It's really fun to hang out with you, you know…So I was wondering, if we could meet up tomorrow for lunch?" He asked hopefully.

There was a pause.

Kumiko sighed, a frown on her lush pink lips. "Hmmm…tomorrow…"

Her bright eyes- with a veil of dullness- glanced to the figure next to her. Then, "Alright~"

"Great! I'll message you the details later tonight!"

She laughed a cheerful laugh, and nodded as she replied. "Okay. I'll see you soon, Yuuta~"

Placing the phone back on the receiver, she turned to face the man beside her, who has stopped his wandering hands and returned them to his side. Ebony eyes glared at her, and yet, Kumiko managed to smile sweetly back at him, eliciting a sigh from the man.

"Weren't we supposed to go for a movie tomorrow?" He asked, crossing his arms and waited impatiently for an answer from the petite girl beside him.

She cooed, and reached out a hand to softly caress his cheeks. "I'm sorry Takeshi. Maybe next time."

"But our date was arranged way before his!!!" He exploded angrily, standing up in a fit of rage, body towering over her slack and nonchalant figure on the sofa.

Kumiko merely frowned at him and did not reply. Sure, he had arranged a date for them already, but it was just that: a date.

Going out with Yuuta was worth so much more, since he was the son of an up and coming company while Takeshi…was just a mere side fun she found at a club one night.

Anger flitted across Takeshi's features, and he resisted with all his might to not crush her dainty little face.

He knew he'd be facing many, many long years in jail if he did so, and a whole horde of talented lawyers; courtesy of her fiancé who will surely take legal action against him even if she was cheating on him.

So with a deep breath and a short howl of anger, he slammed the door and stomped down the stairs.

Kumiko sighed, hearing the thundering steps fade away to sizzles before silence fell across the room and house completely. That man did always have anger issues.

Reaching out for the phone again, she dialed a couple of numbers and waited before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Heey~ it's me."

"Ah, Kumiko-chan. How may I help you?"

"Jeez, Kaito-kun, you're so formal! We're engaged, aren't we?"

A light-hearted laugh. "Sorry. It's purely habitual."

Kumiko smiled. "I was wondering if we could have dinner together tonight?"

There was a short pause. "I'm sorry, Kumiko-chan. But I've got a meeting toni-"

She sighed, cutting him off. "It's alright. I understand. You're really busy."

"I'm really sorry. I'll be sure to visit you sometime this week!"

"All right, Kaito-kun. I look forward to seeing you soon~" She sang softly into the mouthpiece, eyes narrowing in slight disappointment and annoyance.

"Me too. I love you."

Silence on her part for an infinitesimal moment which seemed forever unending to her. Her lips quivered as she tried to cough back an answer. And she finally did.

"All right. See you."

~******~

There were only two things which Kagamine Len loved: photography…

….and women.

And there were two things which Kagamine Len is extremely good at: photography…

…and women. With, and without clothes.

And they loved him back, if all the girls currently surrounding him is anything to go by.

The blonde stayed amongst their midst, all clamoring to get as close to him as possible in this already crowded nightclub. He was a regular here, and so were they.

He was here for the good choices of alcohol, particularly Screwdriver cocktail. They were here because they knew he'd be here. Although the master of this nightclub was a bit miffed at the ruckus these adoring girls caused sometimes (catfight!), he had to admit Len brought in a good amount of business, with him attracting women to the nightclub nearly every night.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and the girl to his left pouted as he removed his arm from around her hip to get his phone.

The name Risa blinked obnoxiously back at him on his screen, and Len promptly shut his phone off.

Giving them another one of his charming smiles, he spoke, "Shall we move to somewhere more comfortable, ladies?" Without even waiting for a single response from them- not that he needed to- he started towards an empty group lounge at the corner of the nightclub.

Despite the number of women surrounding him, a figure still managed to bump into him and Len frowned lightly, down at the short figure. During the briefest moment their eyes met, he caught honey eyes shining back in frustration at him, before they were off, pushing through the girls behind him.

He raised an eyebrow at the direction she left toward.

He smirked, and a couple of sighs went up around him. How did he know it was a she? Well, the soft front that pushed against him was enough to go by.

Kumiko frowned as she made her way towards the bar, a bit miffed at the guy who bumped into her. It wasn't her that ran into him, not with that horde of girls around him!

"Grey Goose Screwdriver."

"Coming right up." The bartender called, instantly turning around to make her drink. She watched him carefully to make sure he actually used the Grey Goose vodka brand, and not some cheapskate vodka. It was commonplace for bartenders to try and cheat the customers by using a run-off-the-mill vodka with their drinks, and not the more expensive one they ordered but still charge them higher price.

Kumiko herself can't tell apart Grey Goose vodka apart from White Goose, Black Duck or whatever kind of vodka that is out there. But it was just a matter of preference for her, like how some would order Heineken rather than Tiger but can't tell one beer from the next.

Her drink was slid in front of her, and just as she took a sip, a woman came over and leaned over the counter. "One Samerreto please~" she ordered, and Kumiko can't help but snort ungraciously into her half empty cup as the bartender turned away.

The woman turned to look at her with a displeased and questioning look. "What's so funny?"

Kumiko shrugged, not looking at the woman but continued staring down at her cup. "Grey Goose Screwdriver is better. Only a girly-ass would order a Samerreto."

At that moment, the woman's order arrived and with a roll of her eyes and a huff, she stalked off into the darkness of the club.

Len smiled at the woman, in her form-fitting leather tank, as she handed him his glass of cocktail. A confused look came over his face cutely when she kept a frown on her red lips, hand coming to rest on her hip.

"Is something wrong, Lalu?" His sweet velvety voice calmed her nerves somewhat, and she slackened her defensive position- but the frown remained in place.

Pointing behind her, Lalu told Len in a tattletale manner what occurred at the bar. "That girl with the dry almond hair there? Do you know what she said when I went to order your drink?"

Len resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and only continued to smile dashingly at her. He got this often- the girls who fawned over him had some sort of itch to deal with another of their own gender, and would come to him- begging for him to be their knight in shining armor and go deal with the witch that had despaired his 'beloved.' Of course. He'd agree to do it~ it wasn't hard to do, seeing as they all just fall at his feet anyway.

Then once he 'dealt' with them, he'll go back and claim his reward, only to meet up with their nemesis the next day and introduce them to his bed.

"She said that only girl-asses would order a Samerreto!"

He raised a delicate eyebrow, and the girl sitting beside him let out a gasp."How can she say that!? A Samerreto is so much better than half of the other drinks they offer here at this shit place!"

Obviously, she knew little of drinking alcohol, and was just saying that to please him. But Len didn't say anything. He didn't exactly like the Samerreto; he just drank it because it was just one of the many tricks that he possessed to lure girls to him, like bees to honey. From his experience, he found that many of the girls liked men who liked sweet things. The Samerreto was a sweet type of alcohol, and although it was palatable, Len didn't exactly like it. He preferred something more hard.

Still, that girl sitting at the bar did just insult him…indirectly.

He couldn't let that go.

Besides, it was time he got a new playmate. He was starting to tire of the ones he had right now, and the ones around him. He already went through all of them in bed…by his count, and if his memory served him right.

* * *

**Reviews please? =] **


End file.
